eahdollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple White
Apple White, the daughter of Snow White, is one of the original four dolls that were the first Ever After High dolls to ever be released. She sides with the Royals, and made her doll debut in Early July, 2013. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance Apple White's doll has very fair skin and a round face. She is of the standard female doll height. Her blonde hair is long and curly. She had very large painted eyes that are a bright light blue with painted black eyelashes and gray eyeshadow. She has light brown painted eyebrows and her lips are a light pink/red with white dots representing light. Clothing The bodice of Apple's dress is red with a sweetheart neckline outlined by black ruffled fabric. The underlayer of the skirt is red with swirly metallic gold designs. The top layer is a white to light red gradient with a white leaf pattern that is split from the center and also bordered in ruffled black material. She has a white coat with puffy sleeves. Her tights are black fishnet and her shoes are standard plastic red heals with golden bow straps. Accessories She comes with several plastic golden accessories including a necklace, bracelet, bow earrings, and a bow ring. Her headband is red with a red bow and a golden crown. Combs and Stands She comes with a golden stand and golden key comb. Amazon Descriptions Apple White, the Fairest One of the Halls The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairy tale legends. Apple White, daughter of Snow White, doesn’t take her Happily Ever After for granted — she works her crown off to prepare for her role as future kingdom leader. Now girls can experience the world of Ever After High with this Apple White doll, dressed in a gorgeous red outfit with apple-inspired accessories. Fableous Fashions for the Queen of the Class Apple White doll’s style evokes her mother’s beloved legacy while also adding a modern twist. She charms from crown to toe in a spellbinding dress with fitted red bodice, pink peplum, and a quilted cropped jacket. Special details make this outfit irresistible — sheer black tights and golden detailing on her puff-sleeve jacket and knee-length skirt. Hexquisite Accessories and Extras This highly detailed doll accessorizes her outfit with her bejeweled apple-shaped purse, juicy-red heels with bow straps, golden jewelry, and a matching crown with apple-red bow. She also comes with a bookmark that tells her story — and encourages girls to write their own! What’s Your Story? To start your own chapter, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End — and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and girls will love joining them on the spelltacular journey. Category:First Chapter dolls Category:Signature dolls